Someone Like Me
by batdel
Summary: I wrote this a while ago, and it's basically of the story of two of my favorite characters from a role play I participate in. I see myself only improving from this story, and this is just to show what I'm currently capable of. ToshxAly. PG13 for Language.


As per Jayme's request, I wrote a Tosh and Aly CRACK! FIC. It's pretty…funny. XD They're two very dynamic characters, and each have their serious and funny moments. Anyway.  
The first section of the story is all just a narration, an intro if you will. Because when Tosh and Aly met, it was in the park when Tosh and Vai were stalking Aly and Aleu. So I'm saying, since they went to the same school, maybe they knew each other during their time there. Maybe Tosh had something to do with the betrayal against Aly. Maybe Aly and Tosh were once the best of friends. Then my mind started working, and this story is what it came up with. Oh yeah, and if this ttly sucks, which I know it does, brand it AU. XD;  
The second part of the story may seem happy. It's something…to show what they were like. At a young age, when they weren't off hurting people. Some teenagers are like that, you know. XD

This was originally a song-fic. So without the song, it's kind of odd, I know. But I like not getting in trouble with ff-net.

* * *

**  
**

The white haired boy knew her from somewhere. He could tell that the moment he saw her, the moment Iroh-Taichou told him his assignment. He knew that somewhere, somehow along the line he had known her for how she truly was, and not the innocent act he was witnessing right now. Tosh knew Aly. He knew her better than she knew herself.

They had the same past, that's why people believed they connected so well. Granted, Aly had a couple of years on him age-wise, she seemed to see past that, to befriend the kid with the weird hair. Both of them had come from the wealthy, prestigious families to the hell of Shadeng Ninja School. Both seemed to hate it here, and both were powerful. The most powerful of their class.

Anyone could tell that they would be a lethal combination together. And together they were. You would never see them a part. No matter how often Aly was warned of Tosh's snakelike behavior, or Tosh of Aly's distrust of almost everyone. Somehow they seemed to meld together into the pair that they were.

This is their story of their final year together. And how everyone they knew would suffer.

**"Aly-San?" **came the high-pitched voice, escaping the lips of a tall fourteen year old boy. His sword remained strapped across his back, and his too-loose jacket hanging off his shoulders below it. **"Aly-San?" **Tosh repeated, moving a branch in the bushes around, looking for his friend. He was surprised to hear the child-like giggle from behind him, and turned instantly. He was greeted with the smiling blue-eyed girl.

**"What were you looking for, Tosh-Chan?" **she asked, dropping her arms at her sides, the grin still on her face. Toshes lips couldn't help but up-turn too, seeing how happy she was at his arrival. Honestly, he was happy to have found her too

**"Well, not you." **the boy said, sticking his tongue out, before turning around and walking away through the bushes. Aly's smile instantly faded, and she jogged after him. **"Tosh-Chan. You were calling for me as you were walking. I was following you the whole time." **she pointed out, poking his arm once, after she had caught up to him.

Tosh grinned. **"Ah, so I have my own personal stalker now, hmm?" **he asked, thrusting his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Aly stopped, and looked up at the sky. She had set herself up for that one.  
**"I'm actually honored, Aly-San." **he pointed out, stopping himself and turning to look at her. The grin was still plastered across his face. Aly let out another giggle, and ruffled his white mess of hair.

It had only been two years, and yet the pair had changed so drastically from their fun-loving, fourteen year old selves. Aly's wardrobe alone had darkened and turned more mature, and Tosh's grin had started to fade into the scowl he now wears. One might say this was their first taste of life, and that's why they were acting this way. They, however, remained close as ever.

**"Aly. We need a way out. Even if it means having to kill someone." **Tosh said, crossing his arms around his knees and leaning on them in the shadows. His voice was no longer high-pitched, and his green eyes no longer vivid with enthusiasm. Now they had dulled to an emerald green, with dark circles beneath them and white hair above. **"Are…you okay with that?" **he asked, voice growing softer.

Aly at first looked taken aback, but realized that if it was necessary for their escape…she really had no choice. Her blue eyes looked down at the ground separating them, looking for the answers that weren't there. She exhaled, her eyes traveling up and meeting Tosh's for a moment. For that moment, she saw the old, bright green eyes that used to greet her.

Just because this place had changed him. Had changed her. She wanted out, and she wanted Tosh out too.

If that meant she had to kill someone to get it, then she decided right then and there that she would. With a quick nod, she held her hand out. Tosh slapped his into hers, and brought it up to his mouth, laying a soft kiss on it.

**"We can do this. We'll get out together." **he whispered, ending the handshake and standing up. Aly stayed in her place for a moment, glancing down at the hands resting on her knees. Another quick nod, before she stood up as well.

****

**"Aly. We have to go now." **the boy spoke, voice low and deep despite the sounds around him. The Sensai had found out what they were planning, about how they were going to make their escape. But he hadn't calculated correctly. There was already one ninja on the ground at Tosh's feet. **"Aly!"** he yelled, looking up to her window at the girls dorm. He knew it was hers. He had been forced to jump out of it at night enough, escaping from the upper-classmen's view. Granted, all those times he was up there, they weren't doing anything wrong. Just talking, laughing. Later; planning for this night.

A pair of weary blue eyes peeked through the window, pushing it open and yawning. **"Tosh, it's late…or rather early." **she said, leaning over the window sill and looking at him. **"What do you need?" **Aly asked. Tosh's eyes narrowed, and he glared at the floor.

**"They've…found out. We're in danger." **he said, raising his head back up. Aly looked wide awake now, and she pulled the window to, rushing inside. One eyebrow arched over a green eye as Tosh watched. Within a couple of minutes the window was open again, and a small bag flying at Tosh's head.  
His hands shot up and caught it, setting it beside him, before throwing his arms out again.

As soon as he had done that, Aly had fallen into them, hitting his chest and forcing Tosh to take a step backwards to keep them from falling. The scowl remained on his face for a moment. **"I can't believe…I didn't sense it or something." **he murmured. Because he hadn't, both him and Aly were in danger. He blinked once.

**"Tosh…you can't blame yourself. You know I don't blame you." **Aly said softly, her cheeks burning red as she remained in Tosh's arms. He looked down at her, the half grin returning to his face. **"If there was any way to predict it, then one of us would have figured it out. It's no more your fault than my own." **the girl said, returning the grin. Tosh nodded, and leaned down, allowing her out of his arms and onto the ground. She glanced at him once, smiling shyly. Tosh picked up her bag in one hand, and held his other one out.

**"Well, Juliet. Instead of Romeo dying, lets run away together." **he said as their hands slid together, in his most dramatic voice. Aly rolled her eyes, but joined him regardless as they started running to the pier where they planned to escape.

****

**"TOSH HAVEN. ALYA HART." **came a loud voice from behind them, causing them to stop dead in their tracks. Each head turned a bit to spot their Sensai…the only person stronger than themselves, standing behind them with his arms raised. Tosh's breathing increased rapidly as 3 or 4 other ninjas appeared at his side.

**"Aly. We need to run. Just…" **the boy started, before taking off down a side alley, pulling her behind him. He heard a shouted stop from behind them, but kept darting every which way, trying to put the most distance he could in between them and the other ninjas. Suddenly, he was pulled from behind into another alley, and thrown behind an empty box. Aly quickly darted down right next to him, taking in and holding her breath. The ninjas ran by…they were safe, for the moment at least.

**"We're okay…I can't believe that work-" **Aly started, before being cut off by warm lips upon her own. She had no idea what was going on--this wasn't something her brain was now able of comprehending--but as soon as they were removed, she followed as far as she could, hoping to get one more touch.

**"Aly. Please remember. Whatever happens here, if one of us doesn't make it out. Please just remember that I do care about you. I promise you won't die at Shadeng." **Tosh promised, his eyes returning to their light green for a moment as they met with Aly's. Their fingers were still intertwined together, and he brought them up, laying one kiss on her hand before breaking their handshake and standing up.

**"You think I intend to leave you behind? If we can't both make it, then we'll both stay." **she said, becoming used to handshake finally, but still in awe of their _real _kiss. **"We'll both make it though. I promise."**

**"Don't count on it." **the voice said again. **"Tosh. Riraito shite, zenshin zenrei o kure yo." **he spoke. As soon as he did, Tosh's eye color changed drastically again. This time from green…too red. His hands balled into fists at his sides and he turned towards Aly. **"Tosh-Kun. Do not allow her to escape. To ruin the good name of Shadeng Ninja Academy. Tosh-Kun. ATTACK HER." **Iroh yelled, and at that instant a grunt was let out as he rushed forward, launching a punch at Aly's cheek.

Aly, caught off guard, felt the fist connect and fell to the ground. She refused to fight back for now though. Tosh's lips up turned into a wicked smile, and his red eyes flashed as he gripped the shaft of his sword and twisted it in his hand. He flung it down where Aly's shoulder was moments before. Before she rolled to the side, kicking Tosh's feet out from under him and causing him to fall back to the floor.

**"Tosh, fight it! Come on, I know you can! I believe in you!" **she yelled, standing up and looking at him. He let out a soft laugh, and landed a punch on her stomach, before running and grabbing his sword, and turning back to the girl. **"I've always believed in you." **she spoke, voice cracking as she coughed. Tosh blinked, thinking clearly for a moment.

**"Aly…please remember…what I said." **he stated, eyes and arms twitching. **"Please fight back…I don't want to hurt you."**

Then his eyes turned back to the red, and his lips turned back into the smile. The smile that wasn't Aly's. The evil smile. He rushed forward, slamming the sword down only to be met by the metal of Aly's sword. She got up and grunted, before kicking him in his stomach, back against the wall, and rushing forward. Tosh's sword made contact the next time he swung it, though. Hitting her shoulder. Aly let out a gasp of pain, before he dragged it down, pulling it out a long with the blood.

Aly fell backwards, clutching the wound. This wasn't her Tosh anymore. This wasn't the nice kid who had saved her life on countless occasions, as she had his. This wasn't that same boy. She could fight him. With a gasp of pain, she grabbed her own sword crawling forward. Tosh looked down at her, nothing but hatred and resentment in his eyes. He raised his sword again, preparing for the final blow before…

**"Ah…Ah...Aly." **his voice said. Aly landed the sword on her mark, making two diagonal lines across his chest. Not enough to kill him, but enough to make him hurt. **"Ow…" **he said, before raising his head to look at her. **"Please…don't…forget." **Tosh said, before dropping his hands and muttering words. Then falling backwards.

Aly awoke back in Barcelona, under her parents care.

_**Please…don't…forget… **_the words echoed in her head. But forgetting was all she wanted to do now. She lowered her head, speaking the words, and wiping every memory of Tosh that she had out of her mind, tears falling from her eyes. She glanced at the necklace around her neck, gripping it as every good thing she could remember left her.

**"Goodbye, Tosh."**

* * *

I'm not crying as I write this.  
Tosh © Me, Delaney.  
Iroh, Aly © Jayme  
Story © Delaney  
Song© Ugly by the Exies. 


End file.
